


Over the Line

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Crying Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Dean Winchester, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Protective Sam Winchester, Punishment, Spanking, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Castiel is a spoiled little brat who will do anything to get out of taking a bath. One day Castiel's disobedience goes too far and Dean snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by sparklemegan1: We've had the underlying notion of punishment and Cas' spoiledness... maybe one day Cas says/does something out of line - pushing Dean over the edge - and Dean spanks Cas relentlessly until he's bruised, sobbing, and apologizing like crazy, followed by cuddles and kisses. Bonus if Sam is watching and begging Dean to stop. 
> 
> Warning: Non-consensual spanking/punishment.

Dean and Castiel are fighting about something, but Sam can’t quite remember _what_ , and is pouting in the corner and has been for the duration of the half-an-hour long argument.

 

“I don’t _wanna,_ Dean,” Castiel whines.

 

Sam sees Dean’s eyebrow twitch and shrinks further into the shadows, because even if Castiel doesn’t know what that means, he does and he wants no part of it. He knows that if it were him in Castiel’s place, Dean would have had him over his knee the moment he refused.

 

“Corner,” Dean commands, voice shaking just a little from holding back his anger.

 

Castiel just raises his head defiantly, crosses his arms, and stays right where he is in the middle of the floor.

 

“Cas,” Dean says slowly, leaning forward from his place on the couch, “come here, baby.” His voice is sickly-sticky-sweet and Castiel’s mask of defiance cracks and shatters as he crawls forward.

 

Then Dean’s face contorts into the perfect picture of black-eyed demonic rage, and he hauls Cas up onto his lap so hard and so fast that Cas yelps in shock. Dean arranges Cas until he’s in the optimal position for spanking.

 

“You’re usually so good, Cas? What’s gotten into you?” Dean asks, visibly calmer as he rests his hand gentle on Castiel’s ass, not moving, just touching. When Castiel doesn’t answer, Dean raises his hand and brings it down just hard enough to tint the skin pink. “Answer me when I speak to you!” He barks.

 

Castiel gasps and tries to squirm away. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to disobey, Master, I didn’t!”

 

“Cas,” Dean begins, rubbing little circles over Castiel’s skin to sooth the mark. “You willfully defied me. You know I can’t allow that.” He brings his hand down again.

 

Castiel hisses at the harsh touch. “Please let me go, Dean!”

 

Sam sees the moment Dean snaps in the same instant he feels two twin ropes snake around his wrists. He tests them, and there’s no give. Neither of them is going to like what happens next.

 

“I think you’re forgetting your place,” Dean says, voice deceptively calm. He brings his hand down with supernatural force and Castiel _screams._ “I am not your friend. Nor am I your lover. I am your Master,” he continues, punctuating each word with a hard _smack._

 

“I’m sorry!” Castiel shouts, squirming harder in Dean’s lap.

 

“You will obey me, Castiel,” Dean warns, voice rising as he brings his hand down faster and faster.

 

“Yes, yes, anything, I swear, please,” Castiel answers. He’s crying now, big fat tears running down his face as he struggles to get away.

 

“Be still,” Dean says, and Castiel instantly stops moving. “Good boy,” he praises, gently dragging his nails over the reddened skin of Castiel’s cheeks. Castiel can’t suppress the little shiver that runs through him at the sharp, quick pain.

 

Dean lifts his hand far above his head and brings it down swiftly on one side, and then repeats the action on the other. He peppers little smacks over the red marks he’s already left. He varies his slaps so that Castiel jumps and gasps with each one, never knowing what to expect.

 

“I’m so disappointed in you, Cas,” he says after a particularly hard blow.

 

“I’m _sorry,_ ” Castiel gasps out in between sobs.

 

“It’s okay,” Dean soothes, rubbing small circles along Castiel’s lower back. “Only ten more.”

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Castiel says, voice shaking.

 

“Minutes,” Dean adds. “Ten more minutes.”

 

Castiel wails and starts to shake. “No, please, no, I promise I’ll be good, I swear!”

 

Dean just resumes his spanking in response. Two minutes in, Cas is crying so hard he can barely breathe and gasping out broken little apologies. The skin of his ass is a bright, angry red, and Cas is begging Dean to stop.

 

“Stop,” Sam hears himself say. Dean pauses and looks up at him.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

Sam sucks in a shaky breath. “I said stop. You’re... You’re hurting him.” Castiel is still crying, and Sam feels his heart break just a little bit. “Please,” he adds.

 

Dean narrows his eyes, but Sam can tell he’s considering it. Then the ropes fall away and Sam rushes over to them and gathers Castiel into his arms.

 

“It’s over, Cas, shh, I’m here,” he says, wiping away Castiel’s tears with the pads of his fingers.

 

Dean laughs. “It’s not over until I say so.”

 

Sam looks up angrily, but his face falls when he sees Dean’s expression. “Yes, Master,” he mumbles. Castiel starts to cry again and Sam hugs him tighter.

 

“No, baby, don’t cry,” Dean says as he buries his hand in Castiel’s hair. “It’s almost over, I promise.”

 

Castiel nods against Sam’s shoulder.

 

“Why don’t you tell Sammy what you did wrong?” Dean orders, pulling Castiel’s head back until he’s eye to eye with Sam.

 

“I was a very bad boy,” Castiel mutters.

 

Dean gives his hair a little tug. “Tell him what you did that was so bad.”

 

“I was disobedient, and defiant. I should have listened to my Master.”

 

“Why don’t you ask Sam real nice to punish you?”

 

Castiel blushes, and hangs his head. “Please, Sam. Please punish me.”

 

Both Dean and Cas look at him expectantly. “Corner,” he says. “Ten... Ten minutes.”

 

Castiel slinks over to the corner and stands with his face towards the walls. “Sit on your stool,” Dean demands. Castiel lets out a sharp hiss as he does so.

 

Sam looks up at Dean for approval. Dean smiles. “I’m not going to punish you for asking me to stop,” he says. “I should, but I won’t. I’m glad that you are getting along so well with Cas.”

 

“Thank you, Master,” Sam says, resting his chin against Dean’s knee.

 

Both of their attention is drawn to the sound of sniffling in the corner.

 

“Five more minutes, Cas,” Dean says. “And then we’ll make it all better. I promise.”

 

Sam watches Cas shake and cry for four more minutes before Dean finally speaks again. “Come here.”

 

Castiel almost trips in his haste to comply, practically flinging himself against Dean and wrapping his arms around the demon.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, Cas, it’s okay, it’s all over,” Dean coos, gently bouncing Cas up and down.

 

“I’m sorry, Master,” Cas hiccups, wiping the last of his tears from his eyes.

 

“I know, sweetie. I know. It’s okay. I know you’re going to be my good little boy from now on, right?”

 

“Yes! I will be, I promise. I’ll be so good; I’ll obey; I’ll do anything you say,” Castiel promises, trying to find a good position in Dean’s lap that doesn’t hurt.

 

“How about that bath you were giving me a hard time about?”

 

Sam rolls his eyes. _That_ was what this was about. Castiel hesitates for just a second, and Sam almost thinks that they’re going to go at it again.

 

“Yes, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts & requests are welcome!


End file.
